


RQ Zombie AU - an AI Dungeon Experience

by fiblertSOS



Series: Pathogen [1]
Category: Rubyquest
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Ai that got so good it made its own AU fanfic, Gen, M/M, Zombia apocalypse, mild medical stuff, red and filbert being kind of gay, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiblertSOS/pseuds/fiblertSOS
Summary: You are Red Crouse, a scientist trying to survive in a world filled with infected zombies everywhere. You have a backpack and a solar powered tablet. You pound your fist on the table angry that you still haven’t found the cure to the infection. You turn to your assistant, Sven Giacobbe, and say “We need to get out of here.”“What?” he asks.“The virus is spreading faster than we can contain it,” you explain. “It’s killing everyone around us. We’re going to die if we don’t do something now!”An AI Dungeon generated story about our favorite doctors.
Relationships: Red & Sven, Red & Sven & Filbert, Red/Filbert
Series: Pathogen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626931





	RQ Zombie AU - an AI Dungeon Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I played AI Dungeon with RQ characters for fun, but the AI really wasn’t up fro playing games…
> 
> It made me an entire AU.
> 
> So I’m doing the sensible thing and editing it, then putting it here so I can cherish it forever.
> 
> (Warning: long text, zombies, light medical stuff, Filbert hijacking the whole thing midway through even though I didn’t mean for him to stay in the party, mild gayness out of my control)

You are Red Crouse, a scientist trying to survive in a world filled with infected zombies everywhere. You have a backpack and a solar powered tablet. You pound your fist on the table angry that you still haven’t found the cure to the infection. You turn to your assistant, Sven Giacobbe, and say “We need to get out of here.”

“What?” he asks.

“The virus is spreading faster than we can contain it,” you explain. “It’s killing everyone around us. We’re going to die if we don’t do something now!”

> Check Sven’s inventory

You look at your assistant’s inventory and see that he has some food, water, a pistol and an assault rifle. He also has a small amount of medicine in his bag.

> Look outside the building

You look outside the building and see that there are no more infected roaming about. You hear a few gunshots from inside but nothing else.

> Go outside with Sven

You head outside with Sven. You both notice that the streets are empty. Suddenly, you hear several shots fired nearby.

Sven looks up and sees several people running away from what appears to be a military truck or van.

> Hide

You quickly run behind a dumpster and hide behind it as you hear more gunfire. The sounds of the shooting gets louder until you realize that someone is firing upon you.

“Let me go! I’m not a threat!” you shout at Sven who just shakes his head.

> Run

You sprint for the nearest wall and jump up onto it. As you reach the top of the wall, you swing your arms upward and fire a couple of bullets into one of the men standing over you.

Another man comes running towards you yelling “Stop shooting! Stop shooting!”

> “How about YOU stop shooting?”

You shoot him in the chest and then another man runs towards you screaming “No! No! Don’t kill them!”

> “Why wouldn’t I?”

You grab him by the shirt and throw him against a car. You punch him repeatedly in the face until he goes unconscious. Then you take his gun and put it to your own head.

> Don’t give up

You continue to scream at the top of your lungs “I will not surrender! This is my home! My family!”

> Run with Sven

You run with Sven and manage to get out of the area before any more shots are fired.

> Hide

You hide behind a dumpster and wait for Sven to come back. He does and you both exit the building together.

> Ask Sven about the infected

You ask Sven if there are any other infected around.

He says there aren’t but he doesn’t know why they would be since the entire city has been overrun.

> “We need samples.”

Sven tells you that they don’t have much time so you should go gather some samples from the city. He also asks if you want to stay here or leave together.

> Leave together

You agree to go with Sven and you both start running. You find an abandoned house where you decide to rest for the night.

> Check abandoned house

You enter the house and see several dead bodies on the floor. The door is open however.

> Prepare gun and enter

You quickly grab your pistol and head towards the door. You hear something outside and then a gunshot rings out followed by screams.

> Hide

You hide under one of the beds while Sven tries to keep calm.

> Tell Sven not to panic and hide already

You tell Sven to just relax and not worry about anything right now.

> Wait until gunshots stop

You wait patiently as the gunfire stops. Suddenly you hear someone scream and run out of the room!

> Search for the screaming person

You quickly search the area and find the source of the noise. It’s a girl who looks like she’s barely alive. She seems to be bleeding badly from her ears and nose.

> Approach girl

You approach the girl and ask what happened. She says she was walking down the street when suddenly a zombie attacked her. She managed to fight it off but after it bit her arm, she lost consciousness.

> Take a sample of her blood

You take a small sample of her blood and give it back to her. She thanks you and tells you that she’ll be fine now.

> “Do you want to die?”

You ask if she wants to die and she replies yes. You tell her that you should help her since she’ll probably need medical attention soon. She agrees and asks where you live so she can get some medicine there.

> Tell Sven to give her medicine

You tell Sven to give her medicine and he does so. You also tell him to stay away from the girl because she’s still dangerous. He doesn’t seem too happy about this though.

> Ask girl’s name

You ask the girl’s name and she answers that her name is Claire. You then tell Sven to leave her alone since she’ll be fine.

> Give Claire’s blood sample to Sven

You give Claire’s blood sample to Sven. He takes it happily and leaves.

> Wait for Sven to leave and shoot Claire

You wait for Sven to leave and shoot Claire. She falls dead on the floor.

> Examine Claire’s corpse for more samples

You examine Claire’s body for any more samples. You find a syringe, several bandages and other supplies.

> Take syringe, bandages and other supplies

You take the syringe, bandages and other supplies. You put them into your pack and head out of the house.

> Examine surroundings

You examine the surrounding area for anything else useful. There isn’t much, but you do notice a couple of cars parked outside. One of them has its doors open and inside you see an old man sitting at a table reading a newspaper.

> Prepare gun and approach old man

You grab your pistol and approach the old man. The old man looks up when he sees you coming and quickly puts down his newspaper. He stands up slowly as you both stare each other down.

> Ask man if you can trust him

You ask the old man if you can trust him. He says yes and gives you some medicine that he’s been saving for a special occasion. You thank him and take the bottle back to your car.

> Ask man about the infected

You ask the old man about the infected. He tells you they’re just people like anyone else who got sick or died. They don’t seem hostile though so maybe they won’t attack you if you stay away from their homes.

> Ask him why he’s so calm

You ask the old man why he’s so calm. He tells you that it’s not his fault, and that there was no reason for him to be afraid of you.

> Lower gun and approach

You lower your gun and approach the old man. You tell him that you want to help him, but he needs to go now before more infected come around the corner. He doesn’t argue with you, but instead asks what happened to his daughter.

> Tell man Claire got infected

You tell the man that Claire got infected by one of those things and then he told her to run back home. She didn’t listen though and ran off towards the woods. When she came back, she found herself surrounded by infected. The old man tells you that this is what killed her.

> Give man your condolences

You give the old man your condolences. He thanks you and tells you to leave. You thank him again and drive off in silence.

> Tell Sven to drive you to the nearest hospital

You tell Sven to drive you to the nearest hospital. He agrees and drives off into the distance. You wait until nightfall and then head out of town.

> Examine hospital surroundings

You look at the hospital surroundings and see several large buildings on either side of you. There are also two small hospitals further inside the city, which seems odd since most of them are empty right now.

> Enter hospital

You enter the hospital with Sven. You both enter a room together and find yourself in an office area. A nurse comes up to you and asks if you need anything, but when she sees that you’re both men, she immediately lets go of any concern for your well being.

> Tell nurse you are investigating the infection

You tell the nurse that you are investigating the infection. She says okay and leaves. You sit down and think about what to do next.

> Ask Sven what to do

You ask Sven what to do. He tells you that you should just stay here and wait for the infection to pass on its own or get some medical supplies from somewhere else in town. You agree with him, as you don’t really know where else to start looking.

> “Are you crazy? We need to cure this!”

Sven replies that it will be fine, there is plenty of food and water in the hospital.

> Ask Sven for the blood sample

You ask Sven for the blood sample. He tells you that he has no idea where it could be, but that he’ll try his best to find it. You thank him and continue to wait…

> Doubt Sven’s loyalty

He doesn’t seem like the type who would lie to you, but you decide not to trust him and proceed with caution.

> Tell Sven you need his help to get to hospital’s laboratory

You tell Sven you need his help to get to hospital’s laboratory. He reluctantly agrees and begins searching through the building. You wait patiently while he searches, but eventually he returns without finding anything.

He eventually goes off again, but soon returns with a bag full of stuff. You open it up and find a bunch of medicine bottles, some syringes, some test tubes and other lab equipment.

> Compliment Sven’s efficiency

You compliment Sven’s efficiency. He thanks you and tells you that they found something in one of the rooms, but nothing more than that.

> Leave hospital and search for somewhere to hide

You leave the hospital and begin searching for somewhere to hide until nightfall when you finally manage to sneak out of the city.

> Find a safe place to start experiments

You find a safe place to start experiments. You take the syringe from your bag and inject yourself with it.

> Take a blood sample from yourself

You take a blood sample from yourself. It seems like you should be able to use this to cure yourself, but unfortunately the serum isn’t strong enough yet…

> Check your own health

You check your own health. The serum has already cured you of all the diseases, so now its just time for you to rest.

> Tell Sven to work on the serum as you rest

You tell Sven to work on the serum as you rest. He says he’ll try his best, but he needs some sleep first.

> Rest

You rest. A few hours later you wake up and feel fine.

> Search for Sven

You search for Sven. He hasn’t been back since you left the hospital, but he might still be around somewhere. You head off into the forest where you hope that maybe there will be someone who knows something about what happened at the hospital.

> See if Sven took the serum

You see if Sven took the serum. He has. No one else has come back here either, which means that no-one knew anything about what happened to him. This makes you very sad, because you were hoping that he would have found out something useful or even valuable about the serum somehow.

> Check health

You check your health again. It’s fine now, so you decide to go back to the hospital and ask them about what happened. They probably won’t know much though, they only heard about it from other people who had taken part in testing it there.

> Search for the nurse

You search for the nurse. She doesn’t seem to be around anymore either, so you think she must have gone home after taking care of her patients. You don’t really want to go back to the hospital anyway, since you’re not sure if you can trust anyone there now.

> Search for hospital staff

You search for hospital staff. There aren’t any around anymore either, so you start looking for people who worked at the hospital before you did. You find two names on a list of people who worked there before you, but they weren’t nurses or doctors.

> Who were they?

You who were they? One of them was a man called Dr. Kessel, but the other one was a woman called Nurse Jenny. You wonder why she didn’t show up on this list when you searched for her, but then you remember that she wasn’t working at the hospital anymore either.

> Search for Dr. Kessel

You search for Dr. Kessel. He isn’t here either, so you look for another doctor named Dr. Schreiber instead. He isn’t here either, so you look for a dentist named Mr. Sutter instead…

> Look for any people in the hospital

There isn’t anyone left, so you leave the place empty handed and head back home.

> Check home to see if Sven has returned

You check home to see if Sven has returned. No sign of him yet, so you return to the hospital and ask the receptionist where he went off to next.

She tells you that he went to his girlfriend’s house, which is about a mile away from the hospital. You decide to follow him there and hope that he comes back safe.

> Drive to Sven’s girlfriend’s house

You drive to Sven’s girlfriend’s house. It looks like it hasn’t been used since the zombie apocalypse started, so you park your car nearby and walk towards the house.

> Call for Sven

You call for Sven. No answer, but you don’t give up just yet.

> Search house

You search the house for Sven, but find nothing. Maybe he ran off somewhere else?

> Call Dr. Richards

You call Dr. Filbert Richards, who answers on the phone immediately!  
“Hello?”  
“Hey doctor, what happened to you?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“What did you do?”

> Ask Dr. Richards about Sven

“Sven? What the hell happened to him?”  
“He went to his girlfriend’s house.”  
“Where?”

> Tell your location to Dr. Richards

“Oh, I can get there pretty quickly, just go down the street and turn left at the first house.”

> Wait for Dr. Richards to arrive

You wait patiently while Dr. Richards arrives at your location. He walks around the house and then turns right into a garage. You see him open a door to reveal another room full of dead bodies.

> Examine dead bodies

You look through the corpses. They’re all dead, but they’re not exactly fresh looking either. There’s blood on them, some of it even from their mouths! Some of them have missing limbs or other body parts.

> Ask Dr. Richards if he knows anything about the infected

“Are…are you talking about those zombies?”  
“Yeah, I mean I’ve seen them too. These guys aren’t the same though.”  
“The ones that attacked us were different, they had more of an organic look to them.

> Ask Dr. Richards what he thinks about the dead bodies

"Well, I guess they’re probably some sort of mutated strain of whatever virus killed most of the people here. Or maybe they’re just ordinary humans turned into mindless killing machines by this thing.”  
“So how do we stop these things?”

> Tell Dr. Richards Sven took the serum and left

“We need to find Sven before he does something worse than kill everyone here!”

> Take tissue samples from dead bodies

“Alright, alright, I’ll help you out.”

> Ask Dr. Richards if he has any idea where Sven could have gone

“I don’t know. It’s possible he ran off somewhere else, but I think he might be hiding out in one of the houses over there.”

> Check neighborhood for Sven

You head back to the house and check each house. Eventually you find Sven hiding behind a couch in one of the houses. You beckon him over to you.

> “Why did you leave?”

“Why? Why would I run away like that? Because I was worried about you, so I came back here. To see if anyone’s watching.”

> “Where is the serum?”

“It’s in my room. I’m going to go get it.”

> Point gun at Sven

“Now wait right there! I told you not to touch me!”

> “Go get the serum.”

“But…but…”

> Tell Dr. Richards to restrain Sven

“No, Sven, you can’t just go running off like this!”

> Search the house

You search the house and find the serum on a table. Sven tells you that he didn’t see you take anything from his room. He also says that he knows what happened to him, because he saw you leave the house after taking something.

> “Don’t you trust me, Sven?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I do trust you. And I trust your judgment more than my own.”

> Tell Dr. Richards to release Sven

“What?! But I thought you were supposed to be working for me!”

> Shrug

“Well, we’ll see who gets their hands on the serum first.”

> “We are all doing this together, now calm down.”

“Alright then, let’s make sure nobody else steals it.”

> “That’s better.”

You walk out of the house and into the street. Sven follows you. Suddenly, a zombie comes up behind you.

> Shoot zombie in the head

The zombie falls over dead. Sven runs away as fast as he can, but he doesn’t get far before another one appears. The zombies begin chasing him around the house.

> Shoot zombies

You shoot at the zombies, but they keep getting closer and closer. Sven runs back into the basement where you hear screams coming from. You run upstairs to find him lying on the floor bleeding profusely. He looks like he just got shot by a shotgun.

> Tell Dr. Richards to take care of Sven

“Sven! What the hell happened?”

> Ask Sven who shot him

“I don’t know. It was dark and I didn’t want to go outside.”

> Ask Dr. Richards about Sven’s condition

“He has been bitten by a zombie!”

> “God dammit.”

You both start yelling at each other until you hear a gunshot. You look out the window and see that someone had fired upon you. You turn your head to see Dr. Richards standing there holding his own shotgun, pointing it directly at you.

> “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m not going to let you kill my patients!”

> “Just… Take care of Sven.”

“What?! I’m not killing you either!”

> “Then put the gun down.”

Dr. Richards lowers his weapon and turns around to leave. Sven starts crying as he tries to get up off the floor.

> Tell Dr. Richards to take Sven back to the house

“He needs help now!”

> Give Sven the medicine from the hospital

“Thank you.”

> Help Dr. Richards treat Sven

Sven begins to calm down when you grab him and kiss him on the cheek. Sven then slowly gets up off the ground. You walk over to Dr. Richards who is still glaring at you, but Sven has calmed down too so he lets go of his anger and walks away with you.

> Take Sven back to the house

The two of you enter the house where you explain what happened. Dr. Richards tells you that he can’t do anything because Sven was already dead before he could even begin treating him.

> Tell Dr. Richards you can use the serum on Sven

You tell Dr. Richards that you will be able to save Sven if you just inject him with some of the serum. He agrees and gives you a vial which you open up and pour the contents into a syringe. The next day, Sven wakes up feeling much better than he did yesterday.

> Sleep

The next morning, you wake up and head downstairs to see how Sven is doing. You find him sitting by himself reading a book. He looks like he hasn’t slept all night.

> Ask Sven about his condition

“I don’t know what happened to me, but I feel fine.”

> Ask Sven about Dr. Richards

“He said he didn’t do anything wrong.”

> “Where is he?”

“In the basement.”

> “What is he doing there?”

“Well, he said he was looking for something in one of the drawers, but I think it might be dangerous to go down there right now.”

> Tell Sven you’re going to look for Dr. Richards

You follow Sven outside and he leads you to the basement. You search around until you find a drawer and inside it, you find an old radio. It’s broken, but it works! You plug it in and hear a voice coming from the other end.

> Listen

It sounds like Dr. Richards’ voice…  
“Hello? Is anyone out there?”

> “Filbert, where did you go? Sven told me you were in the basement.”

“Oh, I went down to get some things. I found this radio, so I thought maybe someone was still listening or something.”

> “Oh, you were testing this radio, then?”

“No, I just wanted to test it out before using it. Sven was right, though; I should probably leave now.”

> “We shouldn’t separate.”

“But we can’t stay here forever!”

> “That is true, but we should leave together.”

Sven looks at you as if he doesn’t believe you. He turns his back on you and walks away. You turn your head to him and give him a smile.

> Ask Dr. Richards about Sven

“I trust Sven. What about you?”

> “I’m not sure.”

“Then let’s split up. We’ll meet back up later.”

> “Don’t go too far.”

You nod and start walking off. Sven follows after you. As you walk along, you see more dead bodies lying all over the place. They don’t seem to be moving anymore, which means they must’ve been killed by the Infected already.

> Ask Sven about the house

“Where do you think this is?”

> “Dr. Richards said this was your girlfriend’s house.”

“Yeah, she lived here.”

> “Do you know what happeend to her?”

“She died of an infection. She was bitten while cleaning up some blood stains.”

> “Did you come here looking for her?”

“No, I just came here to clean up the blood stains.”

> “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It’s okay, it happens. I guess we’re going to have to find another way around this area though.”

> Ask Sven if he trusts Dr. Richards

“Yes, I trust him completely.”

> Ask Sven if he trusts you

“Of course I do!”

> “I’ll be putting my trust in you, as well.”

Sven nods and starts following you. The pair of you head towards the house, which looks like it has been completely destroyed. Sven stops at one point and turns back to look at his companion. He seems sad for a moment before continuing on.

> Examine house

The house looks like it hasn’t even been touched by any kind of force. It’s windows are broken and there are holes in the roof, but nothing else has been damaged. Sven points out that the front door is also open, so perhaps someone broke into the place and left inside.

> Look for Dr. Richards

You walk down the stairs and enter the living room. There is a table with a lamp on top of it, along with several empty bottles of alcohol on the floor. A small TV sits against one wall, showing a news program about how to handle zombies.

> Search the house

You take a seat near the TV and turn it on. You see a woman dressed in black sitting across from you. Her hair is long and she wears glasses, but otherwise she doesn’t give off any indication that she’s human.

> Ask Sven if he sees the woman

“She’s not real,” he says.

> “Is this your girlfriend?”

“No! She’s just a friend who was helping me out today.”

> “Why am I seeing your imaginary friend, then?”

“Because I’m an idiot.”

> Ask the woman for her name

“It’s… Jane? Jane Smith?”

> “My name is Red. It’s a pleasure.”

“Nice to meet you too, Red.”

> “Did you do this to Sven’s girlfriend’s house?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

> “Why are you here?”

“To help you.”

> “How exactly would you help us?”

“By getting rid of those things that are eating people alive. They’re killing them by the thousands every day.”

> “Will you kill them?”

“Yes. I can do it myself, but I need your help.”

> “What do you need us to do?”

“Just get inside the house and stay there until they leave. Then we’ll go help them.”

> “Dr. Richards is outside. Would you wait until we get him back?”

“Yeah, sure.”

> Go downstairs and turn on the radio

The radio starts playing a news report about how the military has been deployed to deal with the zombie outbreak. It mentions that they’ve already killed most of them, but there are still hordes running around.

> Attempt to contact Dr. Richards through the radio

You put the radio down and walk towards the door. Suddenly, you hear a voice on the other end.  
“Hello? Is this Red?”  
“Yes! Yes it is!”  
“Good, good, I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

> “Come back to the house right this instant, Dr. Richards.”

“No, no, I don’t think so. I can’t come back now.”

> “I’m being serious. Come back to the house. We have a problem.”

“We have a problem? What kind of problem?”

> “A woman has invaded Sven’s house, and claims to want to kill off all the infected. I do not trust her.”

“Oh, really? Well what should we do then?”

> “She intends to massacre the infected. Come back for your own safety.”

“But…”

> “Come back to the house. We’ll be waiting.”

“Fine, come back. But I don’t like where this is going.”

> “Neither do I.”

“What exactly happened?”

> “It’s not safe for you to be outside right now! Come back to us this instant.”

“…Okay, okay, fine. I’ll come back to you.”

> “Good. Don’t take long.”

The door opens up, and you both enter. The two of you head into the living room. There, you find that there are several dead bodies of people who were either too far gone or didn’t make it out alive from the area.

> Look for Sven

Sven sits on the couch, looking at his phone. He looks up as you walk over to him.  
“Hey Sven, what’re you doing?”  
“Nothing! Just checking my phone!” he says excitedly.  
“Well why’d you open the door? Did something happen?”

> “Is Jane still here?”

“No, she’s not here. She left an hour ago.”  
“Where did she go?”

“That’s not important. What’s important is that she said she was coming back soon.”

“Wait, so you think she might be here?”

“I’m sure she will be.”

> “I told her to wait for us to get Dr. Richards back first!”

“Oh, yeah… Yeah, I know you probably had a lot on your mind when she wasn’t around…”

> Ask Dr. Richards if he saw Jane when coming back to the house

“Nope, I didn’t see her. But then again, I don’t really spend much time in the basement.”

> Check surroundings

There is a large hole in the floor, leading down to the basement. It appears that someone dug a big enough hole to fall through. In fact, you can hear some noises from below.

> Look through hole

You peek your head out of the hole, and see that you are indeed underground. The ground is cracked and uneven, but otherwise normal. You also notice that there is a small creek running underneath you.

> Ask Sven if Jane went through the hole

“Yeah, she did. She came out right after we got back.”

> “Do you think we should follow her?”

“Uh, no! We’re fine. I mean, it’s just a little scary to go down into the hole like this.”

> Tell Dr. Richards and Sven you should work on the serum while you wait

“Well, alright then. Let’s do it.”

> Use lab equipment to perfect the serum

The next day, you start working on the serum.

Sven comes over to help you. He says he doesn’t want to be a burden anymore, so he wants to leave the compound now.

> Tell Sven he is not a burden

He gets up and leaves. You wonder what he was going to do, but decide not to worry about it.

> Ask Dr. Richards about Sven

Dr. Richards tells you that Sven has been doing good work on the serum, but needs more time to perfect it. He says he will come back for him when he does.

> Keep working on the serum

As the days pass, you continue to work on the serum. It takes longer than expected, but eventually you get it right. You begin testing it on some of the other survivors who have joined you in the general vicinity. They seem to respond well to it as well.

> Check on Sven

You find Sven in his room. He seems very tired.

> “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah…I’m fine…”

> “Dr. Richards and I worry for you.”

“Oh? Well, I’ll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me.”

> “Did Jane ever come back?”

“No, she didn’t. She said she wanted to stay here.”

> “We have enough serum now. I might go look for her.”

“Well, maybe later. For now I think we should rest.”

> “Maybe we should.”

Sven nods and goes back to sleep. You sit down by your computer and start up the program that controls the serum. A few hours later, you hear a knock on your door.

> “Who is it?”

“It’s me. I need to talk to you.”

> Open door

“Hello, Dr. Richards.”

> “Has something happened?”

“Yes, I just came from my lab. There was a lot of blood and gore there.”

> “It was overrun, then? A shame.”

“A little more than a bit. The infected were running wild, and they killed everyone else too.”

> “Did you manage to salvage anything?”

“Nothing useful. It doesn’t seem to work any better than the old stuff.”

> “How is Sven?”

“He’s fine. He slept through most of it.”

> “I think we have enough serum now. Do you think we should start deploying it soon?”

“We’ll see how things go.”

> “I am thinking of leaving Sven here. He’s too weak for the job right now.”

“Well, that would be a good idea. We’ll have to make sure he survives though.”

> “It would be only us two, though. Are you all right with that?”

“I’m fine. I’ve been doing this long enough to know when to stop.”

> “I’m sure you do. Let us rest for a while, then plan our next course of action.”

You lie down on your bed and close your eyes. After a few minutes, you hear some shuffling around outside. You also feel like someone is watching you, so you quickly roll over and try to fall asleep again.

> Pay attention

The door opens up, and you hear some shuffling noise coming from inside. You open your eyes and look out the window. There is no one there, so you sit up.

> Examine room

There is a small table against the wall, with several bottles of different liquids on top. The door at the end of the hall leads into another room, which has a single chair sitting against the far wall. On top of it sits an empty bottle.

> Examine bottle

You pick up the bottle and take a sniff. The liquid smells faintly sweet, but not unpleasant. You can’t quite put your finger on what it is exactly, but you assume it must be something similar to blood sugar or glucose.

> Examine room

You carefully place the bottle back on the table and turn your attention to the other side of the room. In front of you lies a large metal cabinet, with a bunch of various medical equipment piled up on top.

> Examine cabinet

You walk forward and open the cabinet. Inside is a pile of bandages, needles, syringes, gauze and other assorted medical supplies. A couple of them smell slightly bad, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

> Look for Sven

You search through the cabinets until you find Sven lying unconscious by the chair. He looks up at you as if he wants to say something, but doesn’t move his head. You kneel down beside him and check his pulse.

> Ask Sven if anything has happened

Sven slowly wakes up and opens his eyes. He rubs his face, yawns and shakes his head before speaking.

“No, I don’t think so,” he says. “It was just a dream.”

> Check Sven’s health

He seems fine.

> Ask Sven about his dream

“I… I had a nightmare…”

> “What did you see?”

“A man came into my room, dressed me up like a doll and took me away. Then, when I woke up, he was gone.”

> “What did the man look like?”

“He looked like a zombie.”

> “…Can you stand?”

“Yeah, I can stand.”

> “Go lie down for a bit, but be careful. I think someone is watching us.”

You both get back on your feet and walk out of the lab. The two men who were watching you from behind the door now turn around. They’re still wearing their hazmat suits, but they’ve taken off their helmets as well.

They stare at you, unmoving.

> “Why are you here?”

The men stare at you, unmoving.

> “We are working on a cure for the infection. Do not bother us if you wish for this to be over with.”

The men stare at you, unmoving.

> Look at men

You look at the men, then back at the men. They don’t seem to notice you staring.

> Go past the men and go look for Dr. Richards

You walk past the men and head towards Dr. Richards’ office. As you pass by them, they continue to stare at you, unmoving. You turn around and go back to his office.

> Examine office

You enter Dr. Richards’ office and find him sitting at his desk, writing something on a pad of paper. He looks up when he sees you standing there, but doesn’t react in any way other than looking up from his work.

> Tell Dr. Richards about the men in hazmat suits

He stares at you for a moment, then nods slowly and says “I see… yes, I suppose so…”

> “Do you know why they’re here?”

“Because they want to talk to me.”

> “About what, exactly?”

“About how we’re going to stop the outbreak.”

> “Did you tell them anything?”

He shakes his head and sighs before saying “No, no, nothing like that… but I’m sure they’ll find out eventually.”

> “Do you think they’ll try to stop us if we deploy the cure now?”

He shrugs and says, “Probably, but I personally doubt it. The men are too scared right now: even more scared than they were when they alst saw you two years ago.”

> ”Oh, so they are afraid of me.”

“Yes. Even I am afraid of you. And I can only imagine what your motives are.”

> “I want to survive, Dr. Richards.”

You ask Dr. Richards if he wants to live or die. 

He shrugs and smiles, then replies “Survive” before turning his attention back to his work.

> “…We will start deploying the serum tomorrow. Agreed?”

You both agree to the plan, and you smile as you leave Dr. Richards’ office. The next day, you stand outside the lab where the men are waiting impatiently for their chance to speak with Dr. Richards.

> Tell the men you are going to start the deployment

You tell the men you are going to start the deployment of the serum. They nod eagerly and begin to follow your instructions. You watch as they all get into their trucks and drive off towards the compound.

> Look for Sven

You walk over to the truck and sit down. Sven walks up behind you and sits beside you. You both stare out at the road for awhile, neither one of you speaking.

> Ask Sven about Dr. Richards

You ask Sven about Dr. Richards. He looks surprised by this question, then laughs nervously and whispers “He said he didn’t trust us!”

> “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

You say “It does hurt, doesn’t it? We can do something about it though.”

> Ask Sven if he still trusts Dr. Richards

You ask Sven if he still trusts Dr. Richards. He shakes his head and asks “What did you expect me to say?”

> Laugh

You laugh loudly and whisper “Well, we’re not exactly friends anymore either…”

> Tell Sven you and Dr. Richards never got along very well

You tell Sven that you and Dr. Richards never really got along very well, and that Dr. Richards was always suspicious of the both of you from the beginning. 

Then you add, “But I guess we’ll see how true that is now.”

> Tell Sven all you have to do now is to prove how trustworthy you two are

Sven nods solemnly and says “I…will try my best.”

> “So will I.”

You smile and say “Good luck Sven, I’m sure we’ll meet again soon.” You turn around and leave the truck stop.

The next day you return to the truck stop. The men are waiting outside for you.

> Start the serum deployment

You stand up and open your bag. A syringe falls out and you quickly inject it into Sven’s arm. Sven groans in pain but remains silent as he stares at you with wide eyes. He slowly begins to relax and fall asleep on the spot.

> “Yes, yes. Rest now. You’ve done far too much for us already.”

You walk over to the man sleeping behind him and gently push his face into the pillow. He wakes up instantly and stares at you with wide eyes.

> Tell the man to start the serum deployment on the population

You turn to the man and say “Start the serum deployment. Tell everyone else to get ready for their shift.”

> Treat the infected in the city with the serum

You turn back to the man who looks down at his hands and then nods. He starts injecting people with the serum, which causes them to become more docile and calm.

> Overlook the deployment

You look over at the man who just injected you and shrug. You don’t care if he dies or not; what matters is that he did something useful today.

> Ask the man if the serum is working on the infected

You turn to the man who just injected you and ask “Is the serum working?”

He smiles and says “It seems to be, but there’s still a long way to go before we can fully control all of these creatures.”

> “That is to be expected. There are too many.”

He frowns and shakes his head “No, we need more than this. The government needs to step in and fund our research so we can create an army of super soldiers.”

> Tell the man to shut up and do his work

You sigh and shake your head “I wish you could see how wrong you’re going about this. This isn’t a good idea, it’s a bad one, and it won’t work.”

> “Anyway. How is Sven doing?”

He smiles and waves at you “Sven is fine, he was just having some problems with the serum. It took a while for him to adjust.”

> “Good. Can I leave you all in charge of the deployment, then? Call me if you need anything.”

He laughs and nods “Of course, sir!”

> Visit Sven

You walk into the lab where Sven is working and smile at him.

> Ask Sven how he is

You say, “How are things with you?”

He looks down and shrugs “Oh well, I guess I’m okay. Just tired from all the testing.”

> “I hope they aren’t being too cruel to you. You have been through a lot lately.”

Sven looks up “What? No! They’re not torturing me or anything like that, I swear! They just want to make sure my serum works properly.”

> “Good, good. Is it all right for you to be working, though?”

Sven looks around nervously “Um…yeah, yeah it’s fine. I mean, I know you’re the boss here…”

You say “Yes, yes I am. Now come over here and sit down.”  
You stand up and walk over to Sven who sits down immediately.

> “Now, tell me: what was that about the Jane girl? She never came back, did she now?”

Sven shakes his head “No, she didn’t. She died when we were testing her serum on a group of humans. The experiment went horribly wrong and she exploded. We tried again with another human but it blew up as well.”

> “Well… I am sorry for your loss. Again.”

Sven smiles shyly “Thank you so much for understanding. I really needed someone to talk to about this stuff.”  
You say “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. Anyway, can I go now?”  
Sven nods. “Sure thing! See you later!”

> Visit Dr. Richards

You enter the lab and see Dr. Richards sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. He smiles when he sees you, but doesn’t even acknowledge your presence.

> Greet Dr. Richards

He frowns slightly before smiling, “Hello there, I’ve heard you’re one of the few people who has managed to keep your mind open enough to work on these experiments.”

> “I’ve done my part and deployed the serum as intended.”

Dr. Richards sighs, “ You were the one who was supposed to test the serum on me, but instead you decided to try it out on a bunch of other people instead.”

> “Should I have truly tried it out on you, then? You could have just asked.”

Dr. Richards smiles, “Hah, no, I wouldn’t have wanted to hear any more about it. It’s obvious you’ve got an interest in the subject matter and you’ve worked hard on it yourself. It all turned out fine.”

> “Do you still doubt my motivations now?”

> Dr. Richards shrugs “Not really, but I suppose it’s true that I’m not used to dealing with someone who isn’t completely convinced by everything they do. That said, I think you’re doing the best you can given the situation.”

> Laugh

"What’s funny?”

> “I appreciate your honesty.”

“And I appreciate your help. Now let’s get down to business.”  
You take out a pen and paper from your pack and start writing down all the information you know about the virus.

> THE END


End file.
